


Sorry, sir. No pet ravens allowed.

by Just_A_Suggestion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), odin on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Suggestion/pseuds/Just_A_Suggestion
Summary: Odin is banished on Earth. Huginn and Muninn keep trying to visit him. Unfortunately for them, the Odin's nursing home doesn't allow pets.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sorry, sir. No pet ravens allowed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woodelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/gifts).



The workers at the Shady Acres Care Home were having trouble with the man in room 405. Mr. Fifl had been dropped off by his son. His son had dropped him off in long term care. He said his father didn't have any other family and he wouldn't be able to visit him often because he worked out of the country. Mr. Fifl was suffering from demenita and didn't remember his own name. He could get cranky at times. He expected to be waited on like a king. Whenever he got really angry, he would shout, "Go away, mortal." When asked why he said that, he said he didn't know. However, he was content to spend most his time sitting at the window.

One day when the staff came into his room to clean, they found two birds sitting with him. Two ravens to be precise. 

"Sorry, sir. But we have a no pet policy. Besides I think they belong outside." The woman said as she opened the window. She thought the birds would fly out the open window. But they stayed seated next to the man, squawking. If she didn't know better, it looked like the birds were whispering in his ear. Eventually, she threw a towel over the birds, caught them and released them outside. She assumed that was the end of it, but she found them again the next day. Maintenance put a lock on his window so he couldn't let them in. However, the next day they were found in his room again. They checked the cameras in the hallway and found the birds had flown in through a neighbors window and pecked on the door until Mr. Fifl opened it. So they put screens in all the windows. Then the birds flew in through the door. Then the staff just gave up. And that's how Shady Acres Care Home got two raven as mascots. 

The ravens tenure as mascots was short lived. One day while watching TV, the one of the ravens turned up the volume way up.

"Today marks the fifth anniversary of the battle of New York. The Avengers were able to defeat Loki of Asgard..."

"Loki .." Mr. Fifl said before a mysterious source of energy formed in the room and ended blowing a hole through the roof. No one was hurt but the building had to be demolished. The residents all had to moved to other facilities. They were unable to reach Mr. Fifl's son. However, Mr. Fifl ended up leaving with a man by the name of Dr. Stephen Strange. A family friend, apparently. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fifl is the old norse word for idiot.


End file.
